


天敌

by Glasshouse26



Category: 65 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasshouse26/pseuds/Glasshouse26
Summary: “落在一个人一生中的雪，我们不能全部看见。”“别为他掸去，就留着吧。”





	天敌

**Author's Note:**

> 《明天不要赖床，Baby》前文

他刷到消息时候第一反应是给吴磊发了微信，言简意赅的六个字，幸灾乐祸到极致：“这你都能翻车？”

挑衅没有收到回复，但这没有影响他的美丽心情。吴磊准备高考，他闭关拍戏，算起来也有一段时日没有见面了。他因此失去了生活里一半的乐趣——嘲讽吴磊和跟吴磊上床。此时此刻光是想想那人应该是如何的郁闷吃瘪，他都觉得很痛快。

他们维持这样的关系也有不长不短的一段时间，起初只有前半部分——离开了舞台和聚光灯，所有的人模狗样和兄友弟恭也就到此终结，他俩一向两看两相厌，暗地里艳压互踩抢资源，彼此泼脏水都是家常便饭，根本不存在什么永远好兄弟。吴磊是扎进他掌心里的一根刺，肉眼难见又隐隐作痛，最让人恼火的是他明明知道它就在那里却死活拔不出来——后来后半部分莫名其妙地就发生了，他第一次在某个至今已经想不起来名字的颁奖典礼的后台把吴磊压在身下，看着他那双漂亮得不像话的眼睛里面鲜明的愤怒和隐忍的欲望交错，像是盖着积雪的火山下火红滚烫的岩浆，盈着泪的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪他，却比平日里少了点令人生厌的杀伤力——有了那一次就有第二次，第三次，还有往后的许多次。他们心照不宣地默认了这一种更为畸形的共处模式，他突然觉得他解锁了这场游戏的副本，找到了另外一种缓解那刺痛的办法——刘昊然向来不喜欢难为自己，何况这滋味美妙的要命。

刘昊然也没想到再次见面会是这样久之后。他的微信对话框在他发出去那条信息后就始终沉寂，对方没有再给他提供什么落井下石的素材，他不太清楚自己有没有落下什么把柄，但那人作为年纪更小的那一个却好像比他先一步地厌倦了这种不至伤筋动骨却又实实在在劳神费力的幼稚缠斗。再见面已经是六月以后，眼前的吴磊比他记忆里的那个又更瘦了些，刘昊然几乎觉得他瘦脱了形。

吴磊顺从地仰起头让他吻了，他裸露在衬衫外的脖颈纤细又脆弱，他咬上对方的喉头的时候吴磊闭了眼睛，像有些控制不住那样开始颤抖，他长的过分的眼睫跟着一同颤抖起来，那神情让刘昊然莫名其妙地想到濒死的天鹅。

他伸手去解衬衫纽扣的时候被伸手拦了下来，吴磊抓住他的手，垂下眼睛，神情有点恹恹，“我不想做了。”

刘昊然愣了愣，虽然难得碰上面不容易，却也知道这种事情非得你情我愿。他刚要点头，又听见他说，“不只是今天，我以后都不想做了。”

“挺没意思的，我们这样，”他脸上还是没有什么神色，不知道是不是为了呼应他话里那句没意思，他定定看了刘昊然一眼，又扭开头，“我不想继续下去了。”

他没想明白吴磊那句“我们这样”，到底指的是后半部分还是整个“我们”，血液冲上大脑，晕眩感袭来，他险些没有站稳。掌心里的那根刺又开始隐隐作痛，且大有摧枯拉朽之势，从掌腹一路传递到心脏。

走到电梯口才发现手机落在房间里，他折返回去拿，吴磊照原样抱着腿蜷在沙发里，听见声音埋在膝盖里的脸抬起来，一张脸哭得乱七八糟，那双连他都不得不承认漂亮至极的眼睛，被眼泪泡得像两只桃儿，看着怎么有点像只被遗弃的小狗，可怜无助到彻头彻尾，连他这样没什么同情心的街头流氓都舍不得再去踢一脚。

“你他妈怎么又回来了。”他声音也被眼泪泡软了一样，刘昊然有点心猿意马地想，下回有机会要记得告诉他不要这样含着眼泪瞪人。他把吴磊往怀里搂的时候罔顾对方的挣扎，拿挣扎既然故意卸掉了八分力气，在刘昊然看来就也不过是又一种欲擒故纵。

“瘦了。”他卡着对方的腰锁在怀里，下巴沉沉地压住吴磊的发旋，终于把他憋了一晚上的两个字说出口了。


End file.
